


Unnecessary Decoration

by CasuallyBadass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Picture, Threesome - M/M/M, a picture says 1000 words or you know 300 and change, damn it misha, spn200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyBadass/pseuds/CasuallyBadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands went up to shoulders and around backs with a clear sense of familiarity, hell, it had been 200 episodes, and even though Misha and Mark weren’t around at the beginning, it’s been years of practice to form this well-oiled machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Decoration

Jensen stood next to Jared in their typical arrangement, leaving Misha and Mark to take their places alongside. Hands went up to shoulders and around backs with a clear sense of familiarity, hell, it _had_ been 200 episodes, and even though Misha and Mark weren’t around at the beginning, it’s been years of practice to form this well-oiled machine. 

Behind Jared’s mile-high back, Jensen’s hand found Misha’s in a magnetic attraction they’ve been unable and rather unwilling, to avoid. Grabbing for each other was commonplace between them. It was expected. It was home.

There was an issue with this well-oiled machine today; however it had nothing to do with the earlier backseat limo frisking that required Jensen to switch to his backup navy suit. (Misha had smiled _triumphantly_ when Jensen arrived, using “Hey! We Match!” with a ridiculous wink by way of greeting.) No, it had nothing to with that.

Jared cleared his throat and urgently whispered “there’s a mirror behind us”. Jensen looked over Jared’s mammoth shoulder and glared at the unnecessary decoration while trying to separate his hand from Misha’s. 

After what felt like an eternity, Jensen finally felt Misha let go of his vice grip. Jared let out a grunt as Misha’s hand slapped his ass and then slid up towards Jared’s neck. Jensen was trying to wipe the guilty look off his face and will the sweat back into his pores. Camera flashes were already going off by the time everyone got their acts together; Jensen knew the three of them looked particularly unprepared. He hoped he could point to copious amounts of alcohol as the blame. 

 

***

Later on that night Jensen received a group text from Misha.  
_“you need to work on your poker face, babes”_  
  
The attached photo caused Jensen to let out a groan.

Misha’s cat-who-got-the-cream look directly into the camera most certainly voided any argument for alcohol.  
  
His phone buzzed again, a text from Jared this time, _“Damn it Misha.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture and knew there had to be a story behind it. Comments and constructive criticsm welcome!


End file.
